Easter Surprise
by Amber Lehcar
Summary: Easter in Death City is supposed to be fun, right? But a less than cooperative Soul and an overly energetic Black Star can be a bit of an annoyance. SoMa and TsuStar.
1. Kiss and Clean Up

This is so late for Easter, I know. My friend, Electric Plum, actually came up with the plot for chapter 2 right after Easter. So this fic is kinda for her.

I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

Easter Surprise

Chapter 1. Kiss and Clean Up

Easter morning. Maka got up earlier than her partner, Soul, as usual. She was in a good mood due to anticipation of her favorite Easter tradition: coloring Easter Eggs. It was going to be even more fun since Soul had finally agreed to paint the little eggs alongside her. Every year, she'd colored them all on her own just to have Soul devour them in one bite later. If he was going to eat them, he might as well help color them.

She pulled out all the eggs they had decided to color and set them on the counter while readying the stove for boiling. Soul soon decided to wake up just as Maka started to set up the colors. "What's the point of making them all different colors when you're just gonna take the shell off anyway? I mean, maybe dyeing them is fun, but why all the colors?" he asked her taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"They're bright and lively. It would be boring if they were all the same color," she explained about to put the first batch of eggs in the boiling water.

"Just split the eggs in half. I'll color mine, you color yours. But mine will be all the same color. Blue, that's a cool color." "I am not letting you color them all the same color!" "Why?! They're mine, aren't they?! I got the right!" Soul picked up a raw egg and threw it at Maka. Too busy holding an egg carton, she couldn't catch the incoming egg. It smashed into her hair, egg whites running down her face. She had been so startled that she'd dropped the entire egg carton before adding any of the eggs to the water.

"Soul!!" she shrieked. Laughing hysterically, Soul picked up two more eggs and chucked them at the blonde. Maka ducked and ran for her own arsenal of eggs. The war was on. Both became a gooey mess of egg whites and yolk. In the chaos, the coloring dye knocked over. Blair hid herself in her room, afraid of getting hit.

Finally, Maka ran out of ammo. Soul had the last two eggs. He threw one at her, causing her to jump back to avoid getting hit. She accidentally ran into the cupboard causing the upper doors to open and a bag of flour to fall. Soul didn't see the falling bag and stood over Maka to deliver the final blow. The flour bag exploded on impact. Soul accidentally crushed the last egg in his hand when the bag fell on him.

Maka burst out laughing. Soul was covered head to toe in egg and flour. The egg war was finally over. "This is all your fault, so it's your mess to clean up," she said with a giggle. "But the flour on you is my fault, so I'll clean you up." She wet a washcloth and walked over to Soul. He sat still on the floor while she attempted to wash the gooey mixture off his face.

It was then that she noticed how long his eyelashes were. Even with all the flour covering him, those silver strands stood out against his tan skin. He had his eyes close so Maka could clean his face. She suddenly began to close the gap between them.

He was just about to ask why she'd stopped washing his face when she kissed him. Some of the mixture wiped off onto Maka. She didn't mind. He didn't either. Both agreed, "Best Easter surprise ever…"


	2. BunnySuit Fiasco

Chapter 2. Bunny-Suit Fiasco

Easter morning. One of Tsubaki's favorite times of the year. Spring had come and all the happiness that surrounded the holiday made her excited for it. She just hoped that Black Star didn't intend to ruin her day. He didn't mean to ruin any of her days, but he was just… "Oh, what's the right word? … Annoying?" Tsubaki thought out loud.

Just then, said boy barged into the room shouting, "Happy Easter!!" He held a basket of Easter Eggs the two had dyed the day before. "Come on! We gotta dress up for the holiday!!"

"Um… what do you mean, Black Star?" she asked nervously. Other than Halloween (or Christmas in Black Star's case), they had never dressed up for a holiday. She was almost afraid to ask what he had in mind.

"This year, I found Easter Bunny outfits, and I want you to wear one!" Black Star left the room for a moment and returned with the outfit. Tsubaki took it gingerly and held it up to her. It wasn't an Easter Bunny outfit. It was a cosplay bunny-girl outfit.

"Black Star, I can't wear this!! This is not the Easter Bunny! This is… this is…!" She couldn't bring herself to say it. Her cheeks flushed red even thinking about going out in public in such a skimpy outfit.

"Oh, don't worry, Tsubaki," he said comfortingly. "I have a costume, too! We can have matching outfits! So get changed, I won't let you go out there alone!!" He left the room to change into the costume. It seemed Tsubaki had no choice. And the worst part was that the two were going to go on an Easter Egg Hunt with Soul, Maka, Kid, and the Thompson sisters. She didn't know if she could face them in the costume.

*~*

"Soul, get a nosebleed and, I swear, I'll Maka-Chop you so hard you won't ever wake up again," Maka threatened. The amount of Easter Eggs to hunt was much smaller than expected (all thanks to the incident in the last chapter), so while sitting in the grass eating eggs and chocolate treats, there wasn't a whole lot to look at besides Tsubaki.

True to his word, Black Star did indeed have a matching costume: he had saved the real Easter Bunny outfit for himself. "Doesn't Tsubaki have an awesome costume? I picked it out myself!"

"Yes, it's perfectly symmetrical!" Kid cried about ready to glomp the already embarrassed girl. Liz held him back.

"Tsubaki, why did you let him talk you into wearing that?" Maka asked. Tsubaki whispered how she just couldn't say no to him. "Ugh… Black Star, you better do something to make this up to her. You have no idea how embarrassed she is right now!"

"Yeah, I already thought of that. Here, Tsubaki," Black Star said holding out a plastic Easter Egg. She took the egg and opened it. Inside was a gold necklace with a star-shaped pendant. She immediately put it around her neck. Then, she enveloped the boy in a big hug, completely forgetting about the revealing outfit she was wearing. Cue the nosebleed…

* * *

Yep. This one's thanks to Electric Plum. R&R please!


End file.
